Dance With Me Love
by Broken Tourniquet
Summary: FLight. You have been warned. Just a simple dance and a complicated question. The answer however is simple for now.


AN: Some FLight this time! hope you guys like it and remember if you'd like me to write more of this just ask.

* * *

><p>"Hey?" The familiar voice broke her trance away from her cup and looked up with a hmm?<p>

Lightning froze for a second looking up at the familiar beauty that somehow managed to knock her off her feet every time. Fang rubbed the back of her neck and looked around nervously. Light paid no attention to whomever she was looking at instead gave Fang much more of her attention than she originally intended.

"Light?" Lightning blinked, but her eyes followed Fang's figure studying how the tux suited her quite well. "Sunshine? 'ello?" Fang's hand waved in front of her face.

"What? Huh? Oh yeah s-sorry." She muttered apologetically and gave a small smile as she took a quick drink of whatever alcohol they'd given her and she scrunched her nose at the taste of it. Fang laughed at that and say down in the chair across from her at the small table. She fixed the simple red dress she was in as Fang sat down. "Not one for- whatever that is." She admitted.

"Yeah, I know," Fang's smirk made the heat she already felt in her cheeks deepen slightly as Fang reached across the table and took her cup and took a drink herself. "Taste's like someone was a bit lazy 'n made their own special brew and dumped-" she took another drink and gave a face. "Cherry cola in it?" Lightning smiled and shook her head before crossing her arms and sitting back. "Reminds me of that time you got shitfaced and-"

"Stop right there!" Lightning put a hand over Fang's mouth before she could finish the sentence and covered her red face. She really didn't want to remember that because for her quite embarrassing and how Fang thought it was cute to carry home a drunk Lightning that begun to sing 'where the lion sleeps tonight' all the way home she'd never understand. "Wait, you remember?" Lightning uncovered her face and was surprised not that it wasn't good because it certainly was!

Fang had just had quite a lot of trouble lately remembering things specifically about them, but Fang's nod and the smile she felt underneath her hand reassured her. When Fang licked her hand and winked she removed her hand frowning.

"Bits and pieces," she admitted before downing the rest of Lightning's drink and looked at her. "But I don't need a memory to tell me I can handle the booze better although the memories are nice." Fang moved her legs just in time before Light could kick her. "Missed me soldier."

I sure have, Light thought but replied "Is that so?"

"Yup," Fang tapped her chin. "I'd say you'd have to kiss me now but-" She stood up. "You can dance with me instead."

"What-?" Before she could finish Fang already had her on her feet dragging her to where the slow dancers were. She didn't pay attention to the music but realized that it didn't matter because Fang was Fang. A trustworthy partner.

"We have a-lot ta talk 'bout," Fang told her, "but we can dance em out." She was confused and Fang shook her head. "I thought it was you that said if you can't talk about it normally then fight it out or dance and talk about it. If memory serves right-" She grabbed Lightning's waist and pulled her close carefully. "We did enough fightin to know that some things can't be sorted out through-"

"Okay, so you remember too much." She slowly wrapped her arms Fang's neck and followed the Pulsian's lead knowing very well she knew what she was doing.

Truth be told Lightning was surprised that she remembered anything at all. If she remembered correctly which she did (she prided herself on her ability to remember little things) the sheet the doctor held that day in the hospital said something about poison that caused temporarily memory loss and the crash, Fang was very lucky. The poison did more than cause memory loss if taken in the kind of overdose Fang did.

Fang was quick to recover which surprised them all even Vanille but she never questioned that because she had a much bigger question at the moment. "Who and why?" She shook her head refusing to think about it at the moment when she had Fang here with her.

"Maybe I do." Fang smiled playfully. Fang like this. She liked being in Light's arms like she used to be and she liked seeing her face especially her smile. "You look gorgeous." Lightning smiled and thanked her.

Fang's grip tightened and pulled her just a bit closer. She knew it wasn't unusual for Light to get complimented like that, but she normally would tell whoever it was to go away. Then again, she never had many genuinely tell her they thought she was and god Fang believed she was the single most gorgeous woman ever and she hoped Lightning believe that.

"I remember something," She smiled at the nostalgia. "Our first days- well okay my first day at work. Being a hunter and helping vipers better understand old pulse- I remembered I called you midway through and asked you to shoot me."

Light laughed at that memory. For them both it was funny now. Her requirement was to wear a stupid outfit that in no way resembled what the Pulsians wore in ancient times and read an awful script to people. Fang hated it and had been hit on by quite a few guys she was interested in. Fang was on lunch break and asked Light to shoot her before she broke someone's wrist.

However, unfortunately, it was Lightning that broke a man's wrist. She had showed up to keep her company and very willing to pay for fifty tours of the ruins just to keep her sane but as she walked in a strange man was reaching out for her Fang in a way she knew Fang wouldn't like and snapped his wrist with an "oops" and dusted her hands off before being escorted to security and charged. The charges were dropped as she was Lt. but it didn't stop the man from trying his best to win.

Afterwards, Fang had thanked her and Lightning said it was no problem just looking out for her and helping her keep her job knowing very well the job was important to Fang. They managed to get the policies changed about the uniforms and let Fang inform the other employee's of very correct information and nothing falsified like her employers had meant for.

"Yeah and that guy still doesn't like me." Fang smiled. "Respects me but doesn't like me, even if I am his main customer for what is it he sells?"

"I think it's Tupperware?"

"Right."

"Because Serah loves ta bake for whatever even she can get into right?" Lightning nodded. "Gotcha."

The silence kicked in and they simply danced for a couple of songs content that the surface of whatever they felt hadn't been nicked by each other. Lightning didn't really want to talk as Fang did neither but she knew Fang was sure to ask her. It was Lightning's downfall and why Fang made up for it for her. Lightning had a hard time expressing herself when it came to emotions and Fang understood that because somehow she could just tell what Lightning felt by looking at her. The twinkle in her eye right now told Fang she was going to be as open as possible and answer truthfully.

What scared Fang was how much she already knew just by looking at her even if she didn't remember everything and barely more than a half of it all. She could also tell she was right by the way Lightning acted as if it was so casual and normal for them to do this and that hurt a little because it meant she kept it a scret. Fang was sure she had her reason to why she kept it- them a secret, but it still hurt a little. She couldn't blame Lightning because if memory served right and it wasn't just a dream...she said some nasty things when they fought.

"What is it?" Lightning asked knowing that distant look. It worried her.

"Do you love me?" She asked flatly. Lightning looked shocked at her question and Fang worried for a moment that she had worded it wrong or that she was completely wrong in general. "I'm so-"

"I-It's fine." Lightning reassured her with a blank look.

"No, it's not. I upset you I-" Lightning refused to let her move until she looked at her. It surprised Fang to see the same emotion on the woman's face that she saw the moment she woke up.

"Fang," she started. Fang gulped preparing for a lecture or a good yelling. "How much do you remember?" Her features hardened slightly.

"I remember our fight." She admitted and watched Lightning's features soften gradually.

"Then you should know the answer to that." Fang nodded.

"But I just want to hear you say it once-"

"You have before."

"Not since I woke up." Fang's expression was pained and perhaps desperate.

She was unsure if Lightning could love her as she is now, broken, falling, and maybe even changed in a way that wasn't all good. She didn't even know if the pink-haired soldier should love her especially if who she was before could muster enough pain to break her down as she did the night they fought. She was actually begining to wonder if she should be forgiven. What exactly had she done right enough to exalt her from that?

She knew how she felt but was sure how Lightning felt especially after everything. That included nursing her back to health and helping with her memory. Hell because of all of that she fell harder for Light and just couldn't see it any other way no matter how many times she tried to blame lightning or push her away. Lightning somehow managed to find her way back in refusing to move even if she wanted to kick some sense into Fang.

"Etro-" Fang muttered. "I just don't know if you love me."

"I-"

"As I am now." Fang looked away and loosened her grip. "Broken. I ain't who I was before- I sure as hell hurt you and I shouldn-" Lightning tilted lightning's face back to her and took a deep breath.

"If that's what you're worrying about," Lightning shook her head. "Why would I feel any differently about you if I pulled you from the-" She stopped herself and took another breath. "Fang, I love you."

"But I-"

Whatever Fang tried to say was lost when familiar lips found herself and pulled away all too quickly. Pink cheeks were rewarded to Fang when Lightning realized the looks everyone was giving her.

"I still love you." She shook her head. "Tch. Idiot."

Fang smiled. Fang pressed her nose against Lightning's cheek and pulled her as close as possible. Her smile brightened when she felt Lightning's arm wrap tighter around her neck and a hand found it's way into her hair. It was just comforting to be this close to her and feel loved.

"Good." Fang told her. "...beautiful." She muttered into Lightning's ear.


End file.
